Sesshomaru, sit boy
by InuYoukai27
Summary: Kagome is tired of Inuyasha ranting about Sesshomaru so she has a plan to keep them from fight and it's about Beads of Subujation. THIS IS NOT ROMANCE!


For my best friend who is pervert XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters Rumiko Takahashi-chan does

* * *

><p><strong>Sit Sesshomaru! <strong>

It was a normal day in the Feudal Era they were on their way to Keade's hut to rest. Inuyasha of course was fuming because Sesshomaru tried to kill him and take Tetsusaiga from him.

Kagome sighed tired of Inuyasha ranting and yelling about Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha I know your angry but, please stop ranting and yelling about it." Kagome said getting irritated with him.

"Shut up wench, you're not the one who has to put up with this now are ya?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"No I may not be, but your yelling and ranting is getting on all of our nerve! Yes, we get your angry with Sesshomaru, but SHUT UP ABOUT WERE SICK AND TIRED ABOUT!" Kagome screamed at him. They bickered at each other for five minutes straight.

"Who so you think will win this time? Inuyasha or Kagome?" Miroku asked Sango with a raised eyebrow.

"Kagome's gonna win, she always does one way or another." Sango said laughing, Shippo nodded with agreement and Kirara mewed also with agreement.

"Alright, Kagome then," Miroku said with agreement "In 3-2-1" Sango counted down, and then Kagome yelled.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the ground making dirt fly everywhere and living a crater in the dirt. Kagome huffed and stormed down the path and into Keade's hut.

"Serves you right, you never learn that it's no point arguing that Kagome would always win." Shippo said with a matter-of-fact tone. Inuyasha lifted his face of the ground and glared at Shippo.

Sango and Miroku just shook their heads and went into Keade's hut, with Kagome and Keade. When Shippo came in and went to sit in Kagome's lap Inuyasha merely sat next to surprisingly.

'I wonder if Keade has another set of Beads of Subjugation, I could use on Sesshomaru to get pay back and to set his attitude straight that he has for Inuyasha' Kagome thought.

"Umm…Keade do you have another set of Beads of Subjugation for full demons?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, I do what do ye need them for?" Keade asked curiously and surprised by the question, and so was the gang the looked towards Kagome in curiosity.

"To use on Sesshomaru, somebody got to set him straight." Kagome said confidently.

Keade nodded her head and gave her the rosary they were like Inuyasha's but they had white beads and dark blue fangs. One thought was 'will it work?'

Kagome slipped it in her pocket to keep it safe after two or three days they set off to find more jewel shards, and once again Sesshomaru came to claim what was rightfully 'his'.

Once he was right in her view she immediately began to chant the spell for the Beads of Subjugation, once she was done they immediately went around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru looked down at the necklace with disgust, grabbed it and tried to take it off but it wouldn't come off he growled in frustration.

"Miko, what is the meaning of this, take it off immediately." Sesshomaru said with his usual monotone voice with a tiny bit of annoyance.

"Beads of Subjugation and no I won't take those beads off you need to be set straight." Kagome said defiantly.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and ran towards. Kagome began to panic one word came to mine that reminded her of Inuyasha was sit boy so kagome then yelled.

"Sesshomaru, sit boy!" Kagome yelled Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction with surprise as he felt him self being flung to the ground with a TUNK, he laid their for a minute with shock and got up and glared and took of after her again; Kagome got frustrated and said sit boy about ten times to get him to stop.

Sesshomaru got up and glared and merely turn around and left with out a word.

Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku fell over laughing their heads off.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and said "that was pretty smart kagome" and began walking away from them down the road.

* * *

><p>Well there we go I done this for a good, perverted friend of mine.<p>

Please review!:D

-Demoninuyashalover


End file.
